Memoirs of a Digidestined
by fd
Summary: A series of one-shots. Each chapter is a story written from a different digidestined's point of view. Enjoy! ^^


Well, it's time for another series. This is going to be a collection of memoirs of the digidestined. Each character will have their own chapter. General events, but they will lean more towards romance. Wish me luck! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Memoirs of a Digidestined  
Jyou  
  
I never liked girls.  
  
I really never thought about them. Maybe it was because I was busy with school, or maybe it was because I was about as interesting as a tree stump but for whatever reason, I just never noticed them.  
  
Until her.  
  
I was a nerdy kid. I had the bad haircut, the big glasses, the sweater vest, the works. No one ever noticed me much, and I was fine with it. If I blended in with walls, I would be overjoyed. I knew that this wasn't healthy but I figured, as long as the bullies never noticed me, I was safe. And they never did. Maybe because of that wall thing. Maybe not.  
  
Maybe it was because of this sad state of events that I became the incorrigible pessimist that I was known for being later on. The glass was half empty and would always be.  
  
Or would it?  
  
I had no way of knowing what would happen to me in such a short time. How could I?  
  
I found out, at age twelve, that in two weeks, I would be going to summer camp. I dreaded it. I knew my parents would send me to camp every year, like they had always done, until I made a friend. I guess I can see the justification behind that. However, I knew that I would never make a friend at camp and this was just another opportunity to see how unwanted and unneeded I truly was. This year, I was wrong.  
  
When I got to camp, I learned that all the kids in my cabin were either "cool" or different but liked. Taichi and Yamato fell into that cool group. I knew I would never hang out with them, let alone see them outside of cabin time. Koushiro and Takeru fell into the different but liked group. Koushiro was a whiz with the computer. Takeru, while not nerdy, was very young and that just made him cute. I couldn't fit in with those guys either. Another boring summer.  
  
Then, it started to snow.  
  
Snow, in the summer. I couldn't take this kind of shock to my system. It doesn't snow in the summer. It just doesn't. That goes against all the rules of nature. Then, there were the "meteorites". I didn't know it then, but going out in the snow proved to be one of the most influential events in my life.  
  
A glowing firefly was all it was. It didn't look dangerous. How could something so tiny prove so deadly? Next thing I knew, I was in a strange world with a floating seal that seemed to be on fire next to me. I did what could only be expected. I screamed and ran for my life.  
  
Bukamon wasn't frightening when I learned what he really was. A digimon. A little monster that lived in a world full of them. Then, we were attacked and he got.bigger.  
  
Gommamon proved to be one of the best friends I ever had. He got me to loosen up, to let more go by, to not take everything so seriously. I think that he is part of the reason I am no longer a hypochondriac. He was my perfect foil. Everything that I wasn't. And he opened my eyes to the wonders of life. I saw others as people for the first time.  
  
And I saw her.  
  
She had been just a pretty girl in a giant pink hat. A little ditzy, always expressed her feelings, good or bad, and constantly inundated with digimon asking her out. She had always been there, but I was no longer sure I had. How could I not have seen her? How could I ignore the beautiful girl next to me? And I fell.  
  
When I fell, I still don't know. But I did, and hard. I protected her, even when the others didn't realize. When she became scared of death, I stayed to comfort and protect her. I loved her. And for all I know, to her I was still 'Old Reliable'. When Taichi gives you a bad nickname, it sticks.  
  
Then, something hit me. I didn't know who I was anymore. I had based my life on not standing out, on not caring for anyone, and here I was, loving a girl I had met but months ago. What happened to me?  
  
I decided that I had to go find myself. To do this, I had to leave her. That was hard. Very hard. I left her with many protectors, sure, but not knowing if she was all right was going to hurt me. I had to go though. And I went.  
  
Shortly into my journey, I realized that I was the same person but different. I was still Jyou. I was still the worrywart of the digidestined. I was just growing up. I was caring. My heart had warmed. But I was still Jyou. And I would always remember.  
  
After our digital adventure, it was hard to cope with not being around my friends. I missed not seeing them all the time. I missed not seeing her. But I coped. I went to lots of school. I would become a doctor, like my father wanted. I don't go against my father's wishes.  
  
I spent as much time as I could with her. I went anywhere she wanted. And slowly, I think she began falling for me. Not hard, not swift, but slowly and surely. I knew she had had a crush on Yamato, but it had begun cooling off ever since he started dating Sora. I would have her. I loved her and I knew that one day, I could have her.  
  
Then she told me she was moving to New York.  
  
New York is far away. They're thirteen hours behind us. It's still yesterday in New York. I'd be scared to call for fear of waking her up. I knew that I'd be put on hold for her family and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
And she moved.  
  
I lived on. I went to school for longer periods of time. I distanced myself a bit from the others. I missed her like hell. But my suffering was kept silent.  
  
I didn't date. I couldn't. What if she came back and saw me with another girl and left? What would I do? I'd lose her forever. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  
  
Then the new digidestined ran into her in the digital world. With a guy named Michael.  
  
Michael?!?!?! What kind of name is Michael?!? Michael is the name of a player, that's the kind of name Michael is. I hated myself. How could I be so stupid? How could I not know that she hated me? That she put up with me out of pity? That she really loved this Michael guy?  
  
I still didn't date. I knew no one wanted me, so I stayed single. I was perfectly fine with it. I was surprised by the number of telephone numbers I was given but I called none of them. I knew me and they didn't want me.  
  
Then, she moved back.  
  
I don't know why she moved back. Something about a modeling job. I told you she was beautiful. But five years after she moved away, she moved back. And near me.  
  
By this time, I had become a doctor. Admittedly, I was young. The youngest graduate in the past fifty years at my school. People congratulated me on how smart I was. It wasn't my brain that got me through school that quickly. It was the amount of free time I had. I put my heart into studying. This was the result.  
  
She didn't come to visit me specifically. We had a party for her. All of us were there. I learned much about my friends at that party. I had distanced myself for so long that I no longer knew as much about my friends as I thought I had. Taichi and Sora were engaged when last I checked, she had been dating Yamato. Apparently, Takeru and Hikari had been dating for many years, as had Ken and Miyako. Daisuke had given up on Hikari and had gotten a girlfriend. Koushiro even had a girlfriend. I felt a bid saddened by the fact that I missed out on so much in my friends' lives.  
  
When she walked in the door, my heart stopped. She was stunning. Her hair was back from its pink color and was once again brown, like when we had met. She was taller then she had been when last I saw her. She seemed more graceful. It was probably the modeling. As she scanned the room, her eyes fell on one person and she smiled.  
  
Yamato.  
  
I knew it. I knew it. She loved Yamato. Of course, what girl didn't love Yamato? He was handsome. He could sing. Why would she love this boring, old, doctor, anyway? She ran to him and hugged him tight. I couldn't bear to watch and hung by the punchbowl for the rest of the night. I only saw her that one time.  
  
Through correspondence with Taichi, who had become my friend ever since I had learned how he had gained Sora back, I learned the latest between Yamato and Mimi. He told me of their dates. He told me that I could win her if I tried. He tried to boost my confidence. I had none to boost, however. My work became my life.  
  
The next year or so, I lived at the hospital. My work consumed me. I earned years worth of vacation time. I was never late. I never slept in. I was at the hospital 24/7. I'm sure this wasn't healthy. I should have gotten time off. I missed lots of digidestined outings. I knew that I was avoiding those anyway. I didn't want to see the two of them together.  
  
It couldn't last forever.  
  
I was asked to be Best Man at Taichi and Sora's wedding. No one was more surprised than me. I learned from Taichi that, although he had become friends once again with Yamato and was as close as ever with Koushiro, he wanted me because we had grown so close over the past year. I knew that part of it was that he was worried about me. I hadn't talked to many of them, except for him. I had become my work. He wanted to free me for a bit.  
  
Part of me was grateful. Being a doctor, I knew that if I worked like I had been the past year much longer, I could kill myself. It wasn't healthy not to take a day off. Part of me knew that. The other part of me was irate. I couldn't do this. I couldn't see her. It would kill me to see them together far faster than working could. I knew I could not refuse being Best Man and on August 8th, I was standing up on the alter with them.  
  
Hikari was Maid of Honor. I was grateful it wasn't Mimi because it would be hard having to walk her up the aisle. I knew I wouldn't have been able to do it. And 'Kari did a great job, even if she did flash smiles to Takeru every once in awhile.  
  
The wedding went smoothly and the reception was beautiful. I talked with Taichi when Sora had gone to talk to the girls. I remember him telling me how happy he was and how grateful he was that I was his Best Man. Taichi's a great person. He spent the rest of the evening with Sora, understandably. I resorted to sitting by the cake. Not many people know it, but I have a huge sweet tooth. Don't tell the residents, they'll never let me live it down.  
  
I watched the dance floor. I laughed at Daisuke, dancing like an idiot, and his girlfriend dancing like an idiot right along with him. Takeru and Hikari looked sweet. Taichi and Sora were stunning. It was about halfway through the reception when I realized that I hadn't seen Yamato and Mimi on the dance floor. I shrugged it off, however. I was sure that they were just not dancing. I didn't worry.  
  
At the end of the night, I bid farewell to the happy couple, as did everyone else. I was obliged to help clean up and a few hours later, I was on the road to home. I had to work again the next day and I wanted to get to the hospital early to see what I had missed on the wedding day. I parked my car and took the elevator up to my apartment level. As I walked down the hall, I noticed something a ways down. I ignored it as someone's garbage.  
  
When I got to my door, I found that the "garbage" was on my doorstep. That "garbage" also happened to be Mimi.  
  
She was dressed in nice dress, as if she had been on her way home from the wedding. Her hair was pulled back and she still had high heels on. She was sound asleep. I unlocked my door and gently pushed it open. I then picked up Mimi and set her on the couch. She could tell me the details the next morning after she had gotten some sleep.  
  
The next morning, I got up early, for work. I found Mimi still asleep on the couch and left her like that. At work that day, all I could think about was her. Was she all right? Why had I found her like that last night? Should I have brought her with me this morning?  
  
I finally arrived home at five. She was up and had cooked dinner. I couldn't take it anymore and told her to sit down. We had to talk.  
  
She told me that she and Yamato had broken up a few months before the wedding. They had, however, not told anyone, because Yamato needed to be dating someone or else the fan girls would get out of control. She had agreed to pretend and they had gone out to the movies a few times and ate at restaurants.  
  
The night of the wedding, they had gotten into a big fight. Mimi couldn't remember what it was about but it ended in slapping and hitting. It was then that I noticed her black eye. She started crying and I couldn't help but pull her in my arms and comfort her, like I had all those years ago. And it still felt right.  
  
She stayed with me a few more nights, but I gave her the bed and slept on the couch. I knew that my feelings were returning. I took off Sundays again and we went on picnics, her idea, of course. I loved her again. And this time, I wasn't about to lose her.  
  
We began dating a few weeks after the picnics started and I took off Saturdays as well. We dated for two years. Then one day, on one of our Sunday picnics, there just happened to be a ring in the picnic basket. She smiled and cried and accepted. It was the best day of my life.  
  
Our wedding's in a few months. The apartment's a mess. If you know Mimi, you understand. Wedding dress designs are stacked by the TV, while "Modern Bride" is over by the hamper. I honestly don't know how she does it. Taichi's going to be my Best Man, of course, and Sora's the Maid of Honor. I know that soon the true best day of my life will begin.  
  
I never liked girls.  
  
Then I met her. 


End file.
